


Friggin' Photoshop

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury in absentia, Claire Novak in absentia, Jody Mills in absentia, M/M, Sam Winchester in absentia, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, because the episode that shall not be named never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: There were pranks and then there were pranks.  Sam had taken this one too far.





	Friggin' Photoshop

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, to the prompt of [two men kissing and holding a heart-shaped wreath to frame their faces](https://imgur.com/SE6ykN9).

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t known Sam had snagged a picture of them kissing, considering they’d given him the finger in stereo right as he’d snapped it. That should’ve been enough to make the photo completely unusable.

But either Charlie had taught Sam Photoshop or she’d done this herself, because instead of flipping the bird, they were … holding some cheesy heart-shaped wreath? 

Bad enough this abomination existed, but Sam had turned it into a Christmas card. Jody thought it was cute. Claire sent barf emojis.

So much for keeping this to themselves a little longer.

Son of a bitch.


End file.
